Figuring It All Out
by Moonshine Orchids
Summary: (Reboot of "My Future Opponent") Figuring out what was her next step as a blader, Bitna Shien wondered if she was a talented blader for Beyblade Clubs around the world. As she meets Naoki Minamo, a blader and a scientist, Bitna decides to be one of Naoki's test subjects. How will the experiment goes and what will be Bitna's next move. Rated K. Pairing: NaokiXOC.


" _I'm surprised that you decided to get our daughter a beyblade Sunhi. She's not going to play with it like with any of the stuff you keep on buying her," said my father._

 _And it began once again. Today was my ninth birthday and my mother just gave me her gift to me. It was a beyblade, but it wasn't just any kind of beyblade. My mother told me about a rare beyblade that isn't sold anywhere else in South Korea and even Japan as a matter of fact. That beyblade in particular was called Bestial Balaur .S.I and it was in my possession now. As for my father, he didn't seem to very excited that I was given a beyblade for my birthday. I looked over at my mother and I saw that agitated looked she had. Even though it was really important that our father should be there for the celebrations, my mother doesn't really like my father too much._

 _Now he tried to make another scene with her on my birthday before I walked over towards my older sisters. They really don't him as well and I felt the same well as well. I had nothing against him, but seeing him trying to fight with my mother really seemed to be so pointless. My mother pulled the three of us away from her and our father and told us to go upstairs and play with Mamoru, Nozomi, Shinju, and Desidéria. Again it was one of those adult talks that they were going to have once more again and I was afraid with what was going to happen._

" _It's not your fault Bitna because you really have been showing your interest in beyblading and you do have the knick of it I admit," said Taeyeon._

 _Eunjoo commented, "I agree and it's nice of mother of giving you a beyblade since she acknowledges your determination and passion for the sport of Beyblade."_

 _Shinju, Mamoru, and surprisingly Desidéria agreed with my older sisters as they were the ones who really motivated me to be a blader. Nozomi didn't really care much about it because she's not into playing with beyblades. It was at that moment when I untied the bright goldenrod silk ribbon. I also ripped off the smoky purple wrapping paper. The plain medium gift box stood on my lap and I opened the top part of it off. There it was right there. It was a small box with unassembled beyblade, which was Bestial Balaur .S.I. Right next to it was a beylauncher with a white colored BeyLogger with a smoky purple center. Strange enough Desidéria came up closer towards me and saw my birthday gift._

 _"Well that's one nice bey you got there Bitna," said Desidéria._

 _I blinked once as tried to process the generous comment Desidéria had for me. We weren't really good friends or anything like that, but we do acknowledge the fact that we are friends to some extent and also training partners. Knowing that there was a birthday party in progress, we couldn't try out our beyblades. My older sisters and I don't even know if my father was going to be staying for the birthday party. At that moment, my mother came upstairs along with Mrs. Kang and Mrs. Mashiro and saw all of us in my bedroom._

" _Is father going to be staying at the party?" I asked my mother._

 _She told me, "No since he just left the house and you can go outside and play with your beyblades."_

 _My sisters and I weren't surprised by this at all because he did cause an unnecessary scene in front of all of us. I don't know if it was going to be last time that we would seeing our father once again. The fact that our father has only visitation rights despite living near Beigoma. My mother has been working her hardest at trying to get full custody of my older sisters and I._

 _Looking over my friends and my older sisters, we left my bedroom and headed downstairs right away. I remembered to take my new beyblade and beylauncher with me so I can participate in the many beybattles that'll come in my way._

* * *

Bitna sat down on one of the park benches as she had a small purplish-gray laptop at hand. Her brownish colored eyes watched as Shinju and Desidéria were having their battles. Even though none of the girls made it to the Nationals, it was a good opportunity to continue battling to get stronger. Probably it was almost that time to look for any beyblading teams that were recruiting new bladers. Actually it was Shinju who told her this after managing to get recruited by a couple of Beyblade clubs around the world.

After hearing about it, Desidéria suggested that Bitna should analyze her beyblade and save that information on her laptop. It was nice to see if her friends being hyped up about looking up new beyblading opportunities outside of Japan. She has watched how much Shinju and Desidéria has been able to progress after their last tournament. As for herself… Well she didn't know where she stands as a blader. Even though it has been two years since she first received Bestial Balaur. Plus it has been not so long ago since she had seen her father.

It during a small and not so important local beyblading tournament that was held in the Beymall. She was able to win the local tournament of course, but it was what her father said to her after winning that tournament.

" _You should give up on beyblading if you aren't going to take the sport seriously. I expect a blader of your caliber being in the Nationals,"_ said her father's harsh words.

Bitna shook her head slowly before looking at her laptop screen. She hasn't recorded any of Discharge Djinn's stats and other important information about the beyblade. Desidéria was going to murder her. As the practice match between her two ended in Desidéria's win, the Chinese approached the Korean-Japanese blader and looked over at her laptop. There was nothing on the screen and Desidéria's brown colored eyes looked up at Bitna all of the sudden.

"Are you alright Bitna?" asked Desidéria.

Bitna questioned back, "Why are you are asking me this?"

"Shinju and I have been noticing you feeling way too distracted the last couple of days," said the Chinese blader.

Shinju joined at that moment and Bitna closed her eyes. She took a deep breath before slamming her laptop shut all of the sudden. Without saying a word to her friends, Bitna packed her laptop into her purple and lime green bag and walked away from them. Shinju and Desidéria didn't seem to know why the Bestial Balaur user was acting so strangely. The Bitna that they knew was more energetic and upbeat. They never seen their best friend acted so distracted and quiet.

In a different area of the park, Bitna looked around to see if Desidéria and Shinju were following her. She sighed of relief at that moment before sitting on one of the park benches. The Bestial Balaur user opened her bag and pulled out her laptop out from her bag. Maybe she can relook at her stats during her previous matches and see how she stands. Seeing how Shinju and Desidéria have that potential in moving forward and looking for new beyblading opportunities, it sort of motivated Bitna to do the same thing too. She was wondering if there was any teams that would look at her as a potential candidate of participating in a Beyblade Club in a different country.

"Bestial Balaur, a rare defense type beyblade that is also known for its sturdy defenses," said an unfamiliar voice.

Bitna looked up from her laptop screen and shifted her head towards the right and see an unfamiliar kid around her age. He was a slightly pale skinned kid with light brown colored eyes and light blue spiky hair with a small braid on the right side. His appearance reminded Bitna of a scientist in a way and saw the thick white glasses that he had on. She didn't expect someone to be rather interested in the information that she has gathered from her previous beybattles.

"Thanks for the compliment I guess, but I don't think you're just here to say that," commented Bitna.

He said, "I'm actually currently doing research on different bladers and I think you make a good test subject. By the way, my name is Naoki Minamo."

"I'm Bitna Shien and I'm surprised that you want me to be your next test subject for your research," she replied back.

Naoki wondered, "You're Bitna Shien? The winner from that last local tournament that was held a few days ago."

"That's me and I'm guessing that you have seen my matches and thought that I was an interesting blader," stated Bitna.

He responded, "That's correct and seeing how you were able to battle against those bladers, I would have mistaken you for as a blader that could battle at a National level."

Bitna raised an eyebrow as she heard Naoki's response. She wasn't sure if he was trying to slick with his response and remind her that she's stronger than that. It was already bad enough that her father taunted her during the end of the tournament. He still forced her to act so competitive and making sure that she was number one. Immediately she shook it off before looking back at Naoki once more. Maybe she could prove that she was a better blader than what she was a few days ago. Without saying a word, the eleven year old blader put her laptop back in her bag and closed it up. She didn't have much to do because she was only in the park to help gather information on Desidéria's Discharge Djinn. Despite that, she knew that she had to apologize to her and Shinju for what happened today.

She immediately followed Naoki to one of the many beyblade dishes in the park. Bitna didn't mind working with another fellow blader for research. It was actually quite rare for her to see another blader that is so into researching other bladers and their beyblades. Naoki on the other hand didn't seem to bothered for the fact that he was doing his experiment on a female blader like Bitna. He wasn't sure what kind of information he would able to get about Bitna and her beyblade Bestial Balaur.

"The first part of the experiment will be determining how you'll launch Bestial Balaur on the dish. So if you don't mind, you can put these sensors on your body to do so," said Naoki as he gave her these sensors.

Bitna didn't hesitate in putting on any of the sensors Naoki gave her for the first experiment. It was strange that Naoki didn't have much information about her or her beyblade. He had to see through her laptop to find out what kind of beyblade she had with her. As she finished with putting the sensors on her body like how Naoki instructed, Bitna took out Bestial Balaur out from her holster and her beylauncher. She didn't seem to mind about practicing on her launch especially she had noticed that her launches have been quite unstable in recent days.

As Bitna kneeled on one knee, the Korean-Japanese blader placed Bestial Balaur in the launcher before aiming the launcher at a very low angle. Naoki was surprised to see that Bitna was taking the risk of launching from a very low angle. He wasn't sure what the Korean-Japanese blader was going to at this point. Very quickly, Bitna launched Bestial Balaur towards the edge of the dish instead of towards the center. Bestial Balaur immediately clashed against the edge of dish, but it spun faster as it moved away from the dish's edge. Naoki looked at his tablet and saw Bitna's launch power to see how it compares to Bestial Balaur's swift spinning.

" _The launch power is 1200… That is above average from most bladers would launch their beyblades. I never seen a beyblade being able spin that quickly from such a low angle launch,"_ said Naoki to himself.

Bitna asked, "Do I need to launch again or that is alright Naoki?"

"You don't have to launch again since I managed to collect information on your launch pattern. Your launch power is 1200, which is above average," said Naoki as he took out his beyblade, "let's see how you'll battle on the dish against my Nova Neptune."

Bitna saw the small details of Nova Neptune and figuring out what kind of beyblade it was. Before each match, it was smart to figure what kind of beyblade that any opponent's uses beforehand. During her encounter with Naoki, she didn't have much information about his beyblade until he showed it to her just that moment. She saw the wave like patterns on his beyblade, which made it rather obvious that it was a Nova Neptune beyblade.

" _Nova Neptune is a balance-type beyblade. That means I shouldn't underestimate in any way,"_ said Bitna to herself.

She nodded before removing the sensors off from her body. Naoki wanted to see how Bitna would battle in an every day beybattle. At the same time, both Shinju and Desidéria came over and saw that Bitna was getting ready to have a battle against some random battle. Naoki looked over and saw the two other female bladers that walked at that moment. Instead of interfering with the beybattle, both girls sat down by a nearby bench and watched the two bladers getting ready to battle. As for Naoki and Bitna, both bladers got into their positions and glanced at each other with such sheer confidence.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Go Shoot!" both bladers yelled as they launched their beyblades into the dish.

Both Bestial Balaur and Nova Neptune spun and landed on the dish without any problems. Watching as both beyblades are spinning so swiftly, Bitna's brownish eyes watched back and forward and analyzing Naoki's beyblade. With a balance-type beyblade like Nova Neptune, Bitna wondered if it's going to attack or to defend itself throughout the battle. Naoki watched how quiet the Japanese-Korean blader was and she was carefully watching the battle. She still had her eyes on her beyblade still, which Naoki thought that she was a very analytical blader like himself.

Based on the information that he could find on Bitna, he felt rather confident that this match will in his favor. Naoki wanted to see if Bitna is the kind of blader that he would face in the Nationals. With such a powerful launch power and figuring out how she utilizes her beyblade on the dish, the Nova Neptune user thought that she was trained by someone with such talents. It was at that moment when his light brown colored eyes looked down on the dish and saw that Bestial Balaur left a very small opening. He wondered what made his opponent decide to leave an opening of any kind.

As for Shinju and Desidéria, they over at each other wondering what is Bitna is planning. They have known that their friend has been acting weird since she won that small beyblading tournament a few days ago. Despite the fact that the Korean-Japanese blader walked out on them not so long ago, there was a reason why it happened. The Discharge Djinn user's eyes widen all of the sudden until she realized something.

"Shinju, you remember that conversation Bitna had with her father after winning that tournament," said Desidéria.

Shinju replied, "Yeah I remember and I'm guessing that was the reason why Bitna has been acting so distracted in recent days. Her father must of criticized her for not being a National-leveled blader."

Looking over at Bitna once more, they watched her as the continues her match against Naoki. The Bestial Balaur blader continued to look around to see if there was any kind of openings for her. So far in her battle, Bitna was slowly losing that confidence she had initially during the battle. She wasn't ready to return to dish and Naoki saw that something was up. Despite what the stats showed about Bitna, he didn't notice that there was also an emotional factor that is preventing Bitna to move forward as a blader. One second later, Bestial Balaur was sent flying out of dish and onto the ground, ending the battle in an over finish. Naoki managed to snag the win so easily with an opening that Bitna purposely left.

At the same time, a good looking middle aged man with pitch black hair and dark brown colored eyes. He had on an emerald green colored suit on and dark blue colored dress shirt underneath and a pair of black dress shoes on. The middle age man saw the battle between the two bladers and scoffed to himself. Mr. Itsuki Shien would've never thought that he'll watch his daughter lose to blader like Naoki. He still couldn't understand why his ex-wife gave their youngest daughter a beyblade knowing that he wasn't going to take the sport so seriously.

Seeing that she lost to Naoki, Bitna sighed to herself as she thought about what she just did. It wasn't her best battle but she seemed to be satisfied with the results. A small smile appeared on her face as she picked up her beyblade. That was short lived until she noticed the man that was standing there. He glared at Bitna as she held onto her beyblade tightly. Naoki thought about the emotional factor that caused his test subject to lose to him.

"You're not going to succeed at this point if you aren't going to be taking those battles serious Bitna. Like I told you after you won that small and pathetic beyblade tournament, you should just give up at this point," said the older man before walking away.

Those were the last words Mr. Shien tossed around for his daughter before taking his leave. Bitna on the other hand didn't even flinch at her father's words. The fact that he told her quit the one thing she truly has a passion for. Her father had been pestering her to stop beyblading if she wasn't going to take the sport seriously. After battling against Naoki and losing to him, she realized that she had to keep on practicing from this point forward. She looked over at Naoki all of the sudden and thought about the experiment that he conducted on her. As a blader, she needed to figure out what she needs to work on.

"Naoki, I know this is sudden but can we continue with the experiment?" asked Bitna.

Naoki moved his white glasses up and said, "You're the first person that really seems to be interested in my research."

"Sort of, but I want to figure out what are my weaknesses are and how can I overcome them," she replied back.

* * *

 **That ends my first NaokiXOC one-shot. Originally I was supposed to do a KensukeXOC sequel one-shot using Bitna, but that didn't work out so well. I decided to reboot my first one-shot that used Bitna as the main OC, but I decided to pair her up with Naoki to see how would it go with their friends friendship and expanding on their friendship. For now, read and review like usual.**


End file.
